Mindswitching, Is it always a bad thing?
by amsrule
Summary: For 'Step On Me' MR Mindswitch Challenge. Slight FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is for Step On Me's MR mindswitch challenge so, that's all I have to say, really. Oh, and I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, Fang and Max would be together!**

**CHAPTER 1**

MAX POV

Sighing, I looked over at Angel, in the dog crate beside mine. 'Are you okay?' I thought to her, as she began to stir. 'My shoulder and my back hurt but I'm fine, you?' she thought back, using her newly acquired telepathy power. 'I'm alive' I replied.

We had gotten into the bloodiest battle in years a few days ago and Ari had gotten away with Angel, knowing I would come after her. True to my word, I did. Well, I tried. I ran into Ari on my way in and now I'm stuck in a large dog crate.

Just then, a few whitecoats walked in, followed by Ari. He grabbed our cages and threw them onto a rolling cart that had just been pushed into the room. We were wheeled into the hallway but before I could memorize our surroundings, a sharp needle pierced my arm and I blacked out.

* * *

When I came no consciousness, everything was blurry but I could tell that they were preparing me to some kind of machine. Wires galore were taped and stuck to me as well as the little girl beside me. As my vision cleared, I saw blond pigtails…Angel! She seemed to be coming to so I quickly thought, "Angel? Angel? Are you ok?" Her head snapped up and she looked over at me. As she nodded her head, I could see her big blue eyes filled with worry and rear.

I heard a loud growl and the whitecoats backed away from us. Ari walked up, followed by Jeb. "Well, well, well. Maximum, how are you doing?" Jeb began. Using all my anger, I retorted, "Oh, I'm doing just great! I'm trapped to a cold hard metal chair, I haven't eaten in days, I have bruises in places I can't, and don't want to, describe, and to top it all off, here you are!"

Ari scowled at me while Jeb head over to the control panel…well, that's what I thought it was anyway. Ari basically slammed metal hats over our heads and strapped the leather straps together under our chins, pulling as tightly as possible. I thought words of assurance over to Angel as she looked around in fright. Jeb ordered for the whitecoats to clear out before he pulled the switch. The last thing I remember was a bright flash of light and Jeb's evil cackling.

* * *

'Ugh' I groaned. I sat up, only to hit my head on the top of the dog crate that I just happened to be in. My hand went to my head in order to soothe the bump that was now rising. But, I felt pigtails. I don't have pigtails. "Max?" I heard to my left. I swivled around to face…me. Most people would be, like, oh, 'Oh no! It's Max II!" or "Oh, just a mirror." But, I knew this was neither. So, I did the expected.

I screamed. And 'Max' did too.

"Max! You're me…and I'm you?" I heard myself say. I said, "Yeah, I guess." But when she started to sob, I reassured, "It's okay Angel, we'll be alright."

"Just act like me and I'll act like you, okay?" I questioned in my head, directing it toward Angel. I guessed that if I was her, I had her powers and vice-versa.

She simply nodded and wiped away her tears before Jeb walked in. He had whitecoats examine us through the bars of our cages. We kept, telepathically, telling each other what to do to be like each other. Jeb groaned as the tests came out negative.

Dissappointed, he had us brought to the training area, so the erasers could tear us apart and rip us to shreds. Well, at least that's what he was thinking.

I looked the eraser that was carrying my cage in the eye and told him to set the cage down and unlock it. He did so and I helped Angel out. From there we fled. We flew on and on and on the way to Lake Mead, where the rest of the flock was, I taught Angel how to use my super speed.

* * *

We flew into the cave and cautiously looked around, the flock was nowhere in sight. "Angel!!!" I heard and Gazzy came soaring into the tunnel. He grabbed me in a hug and I hugged him back, trying to be like Angel. I could tell that she wanted to be herself again so I just thought to her my plan. The rest of the flock landed beside Gazzy and once the tearful reunions were over, I stated my plan.

_Mistake #1_

I then realized what I had said and stated, "Well, at least that was Max was thinking." Being the brilliant actress she is, Angel glared at me, like I do when she reads my mind. For the rest of the night, we, we meaning everyone but Fang, pitched in ideas to get into the school.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it so far, the end kinda faded out in awesomeness so, ill make the other chapters better. Review!!!**

**_-AMSRULE_**


	2. Chapter 2

Mindswitch-Chapter Two

MAX (IN ANGEL'S BODY) POV

Yawning, I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. We were on Lake Mead, as we were last night. The flock was still sleeping peacefully but I noticed one figure was missing…Fang. Looking out of the mouth of the cave, I saw a large black blur streaking though the sky. For a moment, it reminded me of the eagles, but I knew it was Fang. When he flew, he was at peace, he was serene. It was like he was made to fly, well, he kind of was literally, because he has wings. Anyway, as I watched him tip his wing the slightest to change direction I heard a distant murmur in my mind.

Focusing on it more, I heard, 'Max. Max. OhMyGod…I like Max. But, what if I'm just a brother to her, or worse, if she likes Iggy…" With a chuckle, left his mind and I flew out of the cave spreading my wings, which were shorter than I remembered…oh yeah. I was Angel now, Duh! I flew up to Fang, mimicking his every move. It wasn't until we heard the familiar "I'm hungry" that he noticed me and followed me into the cave.

Iggy ended up roasting left over hot dogs for breakfast and afterwards we took a brief flight around the lake to stretch our wings. 'Max' signaled for the flock to enter the cave once more, beginning with me. So, tipping my wing slightly, like I had seen Fang do earlier, I slowly descended.

'Wow, nice landing Angel.' Fang thought to himself. I guess he didn't know that I was reading his mind, because he continued on about Max, or in other words, myself. When I was officially creeped out, I turned my attention to Angel, and silently told her to begin planning a return to the school. So, as she voiced her opinions, which I was mind-feeding to her, the flock listened intently. Until, however, Fang brought up the one question that I did not want to answer.

"Why are we going back to the school?" Max's eyes went wide momentarily as she mentally asked me what to say.

"She was arguing with the voice on the way here." I supplied. "It seems to want her to go back and do something. But what something, I am not sure of." I gazed at the flock, all of who seemed to be thinking it over. All of a sudden, 'Max' growled and shot up, flying from the cave. Fang began to follow her but I told him to wait as I followed Max. I knew she wanted me to follow. When I finally found her, she was sitting in a tree clutching her head.

"Voice?" I questioned. This was probably a really weird scene, because it's normally Fang who follows me to make sure I'm ok. She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"He knows that we have switched so he is bossing me around and yelling at me. I feel sorry for you now. Do you always mess with this?" "Yes." I replied as I sat beside her, rubbing her back between her wings, just the way I did when I said good-night to her. We sat there for a while and once she had cleaned her face of tears, we had back to the cave.

Nudge was sitting the corner with Fang. She was obviously talking her head off about random things that Fang doesn't give a damn about. Iggy and Gazzy sat in another corner, grinning mischievously. I guess they were working on a new bomb. "Thank god she's back!" I heard Fang think when he turned his head to look at us…well…Max. We gathered up the flock and Iggy struck the fire again, to keep it going. We sat there for an hour or so, discussing battle tactics and escape plans from the school.

Around noon, Iggy cooked up some squirrel meat for us, and some vegetables for Nudge. She has screamed so loud my ear drums must have popped when she saw the dead squirrel. After that, we went swimming in the lake and we flew around. It was a peaceful time for us. The voice didn't even intervene.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, when the entire flock was laying around the fire, on the verge of sleep, did Angel reach out mentily to me.

_It's the voice again, he says we have to do it tomorrow_

**Ok, well, tell him we will and can u pass on a message?**

_Sure, what is it…_

**Tell him that I said to be nice to you and that I officially hate him **

_Okay!_

Fang took first watch that night, as I obviously couldn't. And what surprised me was that he wasn't thinking about me, but his mind was blank, like he was blocking it or something. Angel told me that's how Jeb's head is like when she tried to penetrate it. Oh, well, I thought. I closed my eyes and let my mind shift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok, the _italic was Angel (in Max's body) thoughts_ and the **bold were Max (in Angel's body) thoughts**. Well, sorry it took so long, I had a lot of stuff going on. Well, plz review!

**_-AMSRULE_**


	3. AN UPDATE!

So yeah… Hi…

Sorry…

Its been about 3 or so years since I've done anything major here on . Got into novel writing, left behind the fanfics. And I'm 17, finishing up high school and moving on to college so yeah... life is busy. But I am determined to try and make a comeback. Not that I have any readers anymore... *facepalm* but one can hope, right?

If you're out there… let me know! Please!

So I am going to take down most of my stories and maybe start redoing a few, make em much better! If there are any specific ones you really like, let me know and I'll see what I can do? I also have a few ideas for some newer ones so hopefully I can get started on those as well. I'm posting this note on all remaining stories to just... get the word out I guess? Sorry to those of you who dislike authors notes, and I do apologize again to those who get this multiple times. But yeah... thanks guys.

All in all... I'm glad to be back!


End file.
